


Make Me Yours

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Little bit of Codependency, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> the last four of these drabbles are going to be posted today!

“Hello, sweetheart,” Peter says, climbing into Stiles bedroom from his open window. Stiles sighs and rolls onto his side, so he can watch Peter get undressed.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks. He’s not at all surprised by Peter’s presence in his room—he felt it when Peter passed over his wards.

Peter doesn’t move forward until he’s naked. It is a sight that Stiles has seen countless times now, yet he still stares. Peter is gorgeous. Stiles has been attracted to him since last year, when Peter held his wrist to his mouth and offered Stiles the bite. Peter was right when he called Stiles out for lying—though not for the reasons Peter had thought.

Stiles wanted to be  _ powerful _ , but he had never wanted to be a wolf. He was powerful now, though, with magic shining brightly inside his chest. If Stiles was being honest with himself, a lot of his power was due to Peter. If Peter hadn’t begun haunting his dreams, whispering secrets of magic in his unconscious—Stiles’ spark may have never, well, sparked.

“Why do you think I’m here,” Peter says, voice whisper quiet in the silence of the room.

He climbs onto Stiles’ bed, slipping under the covers and sliding forward until they’re pressed together. Stiles sleeps naked now, it’s easier for the nights Peter decides to come by, and he lets Peter tug him forward. It felt natural when they fell into bed together—once Peter was finally back from the dead, living and not just a figment of Stiles’ dreams. 

At first, there had been nothing sexual about it, which had surprised Stiles. He had expected Peter to take advantage of anything Stiles gave him, but rather Peter had pulled him close and demanded to be held. Stiles had no idea what it felt like to come back from the dead, but Stiles figured it was taxing work. He let Peter find comfort in his bed, never once thinking of kicking the older wolf out.

When they did start having sex, it didn’t feel like a surprise. It was obvious things had been moving in that direction—and Stiles was totally on board with losing his virginity to a hot, older dude. Still, they don’t talk about what they are to each other all that much. Neither of them needs the reassurance of words when they can feel the bond humming between them.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Stiles tells him, presses the words into Peter’s jaw before nipping at the skin. Peter bares his throat a little more, a move that never fails to get Stiles hard.

“Is that right, love?” Peter asks, though he moves his head so he can suck a dark bruise into Stiles’ neck.

Neither of them really care about what Derek’s pack thinks—they’re hardly a part of it as it is, and the opinion of outsiders doesn’t mean much to either of them. Still, Stiles brought it up because he knows how Peter gets. Territorial. He’ll force Stiles into wearing his clothes, drowning in his scent. He’ll suck marks into whatever skin of Stiles he can reach, lay his claim in bruises that he leaves along Stiles’ hips, his thighs.

Stiles doesn’t mind. He likes that Peter is so proud of… whatever they are. Proud of Stiles. Stiles tilts his head back—lets Peter reach more of his neck. He doesn’t need to say anything, and he knows that Peter isn’t too worried about what the others think of him. He only cares for Stiles’ approval, and he knows he has it.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
